toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Salvation of Toontown
Part 1: Cause The red monkey waited for me to step on the button. He didn't join the last battle, but maybe this was his first time here. If so, that would explain why he joined me on the elevator without forming a group; I was going to solo the Factory, but I didn't mind helping someone new. And anyway, I didn't need to take the long route. I stepped on the red button, and we progressed into the Boiler Room. I noticed that, again, he didn't join the battle. Well, maybe he got a little lost. He followed me as I progressed down the West Catwalk, taking care not to fall into the gazes of the few goons who patrolled this catwalk. We reached the Warehouse without any trouble, and again, this monkey did not join the battle. Okay, this toon was definitely avoiding battle on purpose. Probably. he was trying to be an uber; if so, this was not the way to do it. After the battle, I checked his laff and gags. 15 laff and no gags, just as I suspected; fresh out of the Toontorial. I told him that there was no way I was going to carry him through the Factory. He didn't respond. Great. Either he didn't have chat, (annoying) or he was deliberately ignoring me. (more annoying) When we got to the Center Silo, he was so fast to join the battle that he joined before I did. I employed a simple technique to dispose of this greener; a technique commonly known as "giving him a taste of his own medicine". As it turned out, this medicine was far too bitter for him, and after he went sad, I defeated the Foreman, got my Merits, and left. Well, greeners aren't too much of a problem, I thought. It usually isn't hard to dispose of them. Little did I know, greeners would help bring Toontown to its knees. Part 2: Effect Of course, the Factory run with the red monkey wasn't an isolated incident. There were greeners everywhere you looked, same as hackers, glitchers, game show hosts, imposter famous toons, and overall noobs. These noobs grew so greatly in number so quickly, that many veteran toons left, never to return, and eventually, Toontown became a chaotic mashup of system errors, selfish toons, and spammers. It got so bad, that the cogs saw the opportunity and, realizing that this was their chance, took Toontown. It didn't take very long for the cogs to destroy almost every Toon in Toontown. Almost ''every Toon. Professor Flake, Professor Pete, Professor Prepostera, and I, Doctor Blake Ruffton, gathered in a secret alcove under the pond at Pete's estate. We brought the Silly Meter, hoping to find some kind of way to save Toontown. After much brainstorming and debate, it hit us: the Silly Meter was a sentient entity, and wielded immense power; power so great that it could bring inanimate objects to life, and increase the damage of our gags. It wouldn't be hard to believe that the Silly Meter could manipulate space-time, and indeed, it could. As we explained the situation to it, we asked it if there was anything it could do to help us. There was a couple seconds of aticipation before it printed out an answer, and you could almost taste the tension in the air. '''Well,' it printed,' you could always move Toontown back in time.' As crazy as it seemed, it made perfect sense. If the Silly Meter moved Toontown back to 2003, we could attack the Cogs before they attacked us. We could infiltrate their bases before they knew we existed. ' We could save Toontown.' Of course, there was also the fact that we would all cease to exist. Normally, toons would rather stop existing then see Toontown completely destroyed, but the cogs were starting to get to us, and some of us weren't prepared to make that sacrifice... "Wait a second..."started Prepostera. "If Toontown goes back in time, we'll stop existing!" Of course, some of the scientists, like Pete and Flake, had been around since the dawn of Toontown, but others, like Prepostera and I, weren't so lucky. "Yes, Prepostera, you and I will." I replied. "But sacrifices need to be made. If we fizzle into nothingness for the sake of Toontown, and all the toons in the world, then dangit, let's fizzle into nothingness!" Prepostera just grumbled in reply. "So, Silly Meter," Pete inquired. "When should we do this?" After a second or two, it printed, Verily I say unto you, that one of you shall betray Toontown. Everyone was silent. After what seemed like an eternity, the Silly Meter spoke (if you can call it that) again. In 2 days, the cogs will invade every estate they can reach. Do not move Toontown until the third. "What?!!?" exclaimed Prepostera. "That's... that's... PREPOSTEROUS! That's completely MAD! It's ABSURD! Are you all off your ROCKERS!?!?" Prepostera stood. "That's it!" he yelled. "I'm leaving you bunch of loonies! Have fun being KILLED!" None of us knew how the cogs were killing toons, but believe me, they were doing it. Prepostera pulled out his portable hole, and teleported away. "Well," stated Flake. "You all read what the Silly Meter printed. It won't be any use staying here until the second day. How about some ice cream at my place?" "Flake, old pal, you read my mind." I replied. Part 3: Betrayal The rest of that day went by without much event. Of course, when Pete and I thanked him for the ice cream, and he said "It's on me," we threw ice cream at him, but that was about it. We were all prepared for a day of safe, quiet, brainstorming on the next day, but little did we know, the first day would cause us much more trouble than the second. In the morning, we all showed up at the Precipitation Foundation. Flake started us off with a quick re-brief. "Alright, folks," he started. "Tomorrow, the cogs will attack. If they find the Silly Meter, they will, without a doubt, destroy it. The day after that, we need to move Toontown. So what we need to do today is figure out how to protect the Silly Meter from the cogs. Any ideas?" "Well," I thought "We could try hiding the cave with some rocks." "Good idea," responded Pete. "But we don't know what the cogs will be equipped with. If any of the cogs have x-ray vision, and I wouldn't put it past them, we'll be in trouble." "On top of that," Flake added, "The rocks might crush the Silly Meter." The room went quiet again as we racked our brains for new ideas, but we needn't have bothered, because Propestera chose that time to open the door. Well, it was more of kicking down the door. And it wasn't him that was doing the kicking, it was one of the skelecogs that were part of the squad the cogs had sent to destroy us after Propestera performed a Benedict Arnold. We all snapped our heads towards the entrance. "You!" yelled Pete. "Traitor!" I accused. Flake stood up and softly said, "The Silly Meter was right, Prepostera. You of all people should know that the Silly Meter is always right." Prepostera seemed slightly taken aback, before regaining his composure and ordering the cogs to arrest us. "Run!" commanded Pete. "I'll hold them off!" I opened my mouth to object, but I knew it wouldn't achieve anything. "C'mon!" called Flake. "We can escape through the lab!" Flake fumbled in his pocket for a bit before he found the key and unlocked the door, waiting for me to rush in before closing it. I didn't notice that he had locked it behind us until after I realized that Pete was nowhere to be found. We raced to the back door, and ran out into the street before the cogs realized that we had escaped. "Well," started Flake as we lay in a back alley, bruised and battered. "Propestera's betrayed us, the cogs know our plan, Pete's been killed or worse, and we still have no clue how to stop the cogs from destroying the Silly Meter." "Yeah," I replied, "So far things are going pretty well." It was then that we realized: with Pete dead, there was no way to access his estate. Meaning that the Silly Meter was locked away from us. But then it hit us. Literally, a gear hit us in the face. Oh, did I mention that a giant Skelecog in a buttoned shirt, grey slacks, and a tie had just shown up? Well he had, and now he was throwing gears at us. "What the heck is that!?!?" shouted Flake. "I don't know, and I'm not sticking around to find out!" I called back. We started running. We dashed through alleys, raced through backstreets, constantly dodging the gears the Skelegiant was throwing at us. Eventually, the inevitable happened: we hit a dead end. In our adrenaline-fueled state of flight, it took a while for us to realize that we should use our portable holes; but it took longer for Flake to find his. By the time he got it out of his pocket, the Skelegiant had grabbed him in its giant metallic hands. I didn't wait around to see what happened next. Part 4: Salvation Back at my estate, my mind raced. What could I do to survive the invasion on the second day? There was no way I could fight off the cogs; I hadn't even maxed my Lawbot suit. I could try disguising as a cog, but if they saw through my disguise... maybe I could... perhaps... what if... but each idea ended in the same possiblity: death. And then I realized: there was nothing I could do. We had fought long and hard, us toons, and we had some good times. But maybe after ten years, it was time we... No. I refused to lie down and die. If I was going to go out, I was going to go out with a bang. Picking up my doodle Fenwick, I went upstairs into the attic and began to engineer. The raw essence of pixie dust, as everyone knows, is harvested from doodles. I thought that maybe if I could some how harvest some from Fenwick, I might be able to refine it. However, I had absolutely no clue how to harvest pixie dust. (my job was in Cog Analytics, not Toon Resources) So I did what any toon would. I picked up my doodle, and gave him a squeeze. "Rawp!" he cried, and sneezed out - pixie dust. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ThatPortalGuy Category:Fanfictions in progress